Smashers at War
by dragonsummoner3691
Summary: SSBInu Xover: What if Ganondorf made an army of every smasher except Link, ZeldaSheik, Young Link, Marth, and Roy? Also what if the Master Hand lent Ganon his Wire Frame Army to help his war against the Knights (Link and the others plus InuYasha, Kouga, a
1. The Rift

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this story except Zack, Moonlight, Gaia, Tean, Titan, Misty, Sokan, Lycer, and Sage. The real owner is Nintendo and about 3 dozen other companies. I don't own InuYasha people either.

**Summery**: What if Ganandorf made an army of every smasher except Link, Zelda/Sheik, Young Link, Marth, and Roy? Also what if the Master Hand lent Ganon his Wire Frame Army to help his war against the Knights (Link and the others plus InuYasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru). Well when it looks as if the Knights are going to be killed Zack and his friends come through a rift in space made by Master Hand's army appearing constantly. This is my first fic EVER so please no flames. If there are any couples they are probably just friendly affection.

**Smashers at War **

**Chapter 1: The Rift**

It was high noon when a tall, dark skinned man came out of the Hyrule Temple. The wire frames bowed, but not before grabbing the Knights. The Knights leader a semi-tall boy wearing all green, tried to get the ropes undone but the ropes were magic bound. The demon knights, the first having long silver hair and being medium size in length, tried to call is famed weapon the tetsusaiga. The second (the first's brother) sat quietly waiting to strike any wire frame that came to close. Kouga, the third demon with black hair and being a little taller than InuYasha, tried to awaken Roy who was put under a sleep spell when they were captured.

"Roy, Roy wakeup. Come on wake you bastard." Kouga yelled at Roy who just started awakening.

"Kouga shut up before Ganon hears you." Marth, a tall blue haired swordsman from the same area as Roy, told Kouga quietly.

Just as they were speaking Ganon lifted Zelda and Young Link with magic and threw them into the temples lower floors (Ganon used his up b-attack but it had a different effect) and were chained to the floor. Ganon then kicked InuYasha and Marth into the far side of the dungeon (down b). By now Roy was awake and was trying his hardest to stand, but wire frames held him down. When Ganon returned he pointed at Sesshomaru and then at Link. He charged up a punch and shot both into the first room of the temple (Ganon used b. I am using the map from Ocarina of time for inside of the temple). Then without a second thought Ganon jumped extremely high then drop kicked Roy onto a little tower farther down than Zelda.

"Make sure they stay were they are while I **finish**Link and Sesshomaru" Ganon ordered his wire frames with a harsh tone in his voice.

When Ganon got a couple of feet from his pray he snapped his fingers and the ropes came undone. Link and Sesshomaru stood and drew their weapons. Link holding the Master Sword and his dog-demon friend holding the Tetsusaiga and Toujikin. Ganon stood still and singled them to attack first.

"Kouga, Kouga!" Marth screamed, who was on the top level of the battle field and Kouga on the next one down.

"Wha…What happened? How did I get here?" Kouga asked once he was conscious.

When Marth reminded Kouga of what happened Ice Climbers came out from the shadows. With the Climbers were 50 wire frames ready to attack. Marth stood and jumped down to Kouga's platform and stood ready for battle.

"We aren't going to kill you. Our lord just wants to make sure you don't escape, or go help your friends." Ice Climbers said at the same time.

"Untie these ropes you backstabbers" Kouga yelled, but got a mallet to the gut for an answer.

"You know he is right about that and if you pull that move on me –points to Kouga removing a mallet from his gut- I will just use counter" Marth said determined.

"Bowser why did the great one want us to get Roy and put with Zelda and Young Link?" Kirby asked.

All Kirby got was a shrug for an answer and he chuckled because second in command didn't have a clue what was going on. When they got to Zelda her look went from ticked to worry when she saw Roy unconscious and bruises on his arms and face. Young Link was trying to not show any emotion at the fact that they were captured, but he felt guilty when he saw the red head. Guilty because he was on his feet and could of checked on Roy when the wire frames went away.

Just as they dropped Roy hard on the ground a black and dark purple rift appeared. Out of the rift came not wire frames, but nine people all of which looked different.

"Kirby attack. Wire Frames attack as well" Bowser ordered and Kirby followed by 20 newly formed wire frames charged the new intruders.

"Zack behind you" a girl with long onyx black hair with blue streaks said to a guy with blond hair who was taller than Roy. The girl jumped and yelled Tidal Kick, which formed water around her foot and she pounded three frames into the ground.

Another girl with long brown hair and a boy who looked like her, but had grayish-brown hair attacked using (all attacks are used in order of the people mentioned) Whiplash and Light Wing easily killing nine frames.

The boy named Zack just used his twin swords, while a short boy a little taller than Young Link and had short green hair used Tornado destroying another eight frames. A medium sized boy wearing all black attacked Kirby without saying a word. While two other boys who look like twins used energy against Bowser. After a while Bowser ordered a retreat and they ran in the direction of Marth and Kouga.

"Who…Who are you guys?" Young Link asked confused about hoe these people got here.

"Um I am Zack an angle/devil, that is Gaia and her brother Moonlight –points two the two people who killed the last of the frames- they are half elves. Over there is Sage, Tean and Titan –points at the boy in black and the twins- they are the quote unquote Goths of the group. Misty is the one who saved me and this boy behind me is Lycer. While the boy who got over to the princess with out even me knowing it is my brother Sokan." Zack said a tad confused.

Just then Sokan came and undid Young Link's ropes along with Roy's. After that Zelda changed into Sheik and said follow us if you wish but be warned if you follow us than you are entering a war of great power. Zack looked around and every one nodded yes and they sent of towards Kouga.

"Ice Climbers we have powerful intruders, so prepare for combat" Bowser yelled as he, Kirby, and the three frames that were hit with tidal kick approached the next holding 'cell'.

"Yes sir, frames regroup" the Climbers yelled and another 30 more frames appeared to add to there army of 23.

The group of 12 ran as fast as they could without losing Roy who never had the time to heal. When Sheik stopped they were on a cliff with Zack flying next to Sheik who was on a pillar. They saw their destination and Zack told Tean to come with Sheik and Young Link. Sheik said they should head to the entrance using the passage that he was knocked through. The team split up and Zack let Sheik lead them to battle.

Just as they got to the holding 'cell' the frames attacked without warning. Sheik pulled out his chain and kept some of the frames at bay. Young Link covered Sheik's back with arrows, bombs, and slashes with his sword. Tean used magic and said Azarath Metrion Zinthos to shot rocks at the frames in the air. Zack was covered in bright light and yelled Holy Judgement. The light went through every one and it made Zack's allays glow a protective light, but a rain of destructive light hit every frame that the first light went through killing them all. Zack flew down to the ground and grabbed the food in front of him to replenish the energy he lost from using the spell.

"How did you do that!? That was amazing!" Young Link said excited.

"A lot of training, but I lose energy when I use it with a longer range than necessary" Zack said.

"We are here," Tean said with no emotion in his voice.

Bowser, Kirby, and Ice Climbers stood in front of Marth and Kouga. Kirby jumped and sucked up Tean getting his levitation ability. Ice Climbers blew out a flurry of blizzards at Sheik and Young Link. Bowser on the other hand was getting creamed by Zack who was using his staff in its blade mode. Bowser dodge one of Zack's attacks, but was lost when he saw Zack smiling. He turned around only to be greeted by Kouga drop kicking him and Marth using dancing blade (side b) all four times making Bowser fly into his territory (which means he was killed and went to his map which is not in the game for this story).

"Thanks" Marth said sincerely to Zack.

"No time to talk we have to help Link and Sesshomaru" Sheik said worried.

They ran to the entrance this time Marth leading because Sheik was Zelda again. When they got there they knocked Kirby back to dream land and the Ice Climbers back to Icicle Mountain. Zack and the others knew those two ran, but were surprised to find them still here. Every one entered the temple to see it in ruins. There were cracks and dents every where.

Link and Sesshomaru were nearly knocked out. Ganon made the fight a five man stamina test with damage counters (every 100 damage -10 stamina points players have 500 points to start and 5 lives/ all players can go only to 400 damage). Link had two lives, 259 damage, and 390 stamina points left. Sesshomaru had one life, 367 damage, and luckily all 350 stamina points left. Ganondorf on the other hand had all five lives, 100 damage because of the bomb crates he hit, and 490 stamina points left. He charged up a warlock punch and hit Link full force. (Italcs-annoncer) _Link 300 damage, 380 points left._ Sesshomaru used his light whip, but was countered by Ganon's up cut. _Sesshomaru 387damage._

Ganon turned to finish Link off by healing him and constantly attacking him. (Healing does not heal stamina points). Ganon was about to give Link food, but a blast of magic cut him off. Ganon looked up to see the rest of the Knights along with Zack, Tean, and Misty.

"Stop! How about Zelda, Misty, and I cut in to this battle. While Link and Sesshomaru get out." Zack said with demanding in his voice.

"Fine, but this time only two lives and 300 stamina points" Ganon said boringly.

The three stepped up and Roy grabbed the tired warriors. _Zack 0 damage,2 lives, and 300 points. Misty, Zelda same status along with Gaonondorf._ Zelda transformed, Misty drew her arrow-darts, and Zack drew his katanas. Ganondorf called his wire frame army to make a barrier while he summoned the final destination field. The fighters went to the field and waited for the go sign.

**Well what do think? Please review otherwise no more chapters…. How about 5 reviews then a new chapter ASAP.**

**Zack: Backs away from dragonsummener3691**

**Misty: Zack is something wrong?**

**Zack: ya our 'master' is fan fic crazy.**

**DS3691: shut up. Put a lock and Zack and Misty for misbehaving Bye.**


	2. Space Warriors

**DS3691: Thank you for the reviews. In chapter 3 I was thinking of getting Donkey Kong along with Ness. Also thanks for the reviews!**

**Lycer: Only cause your putting Foahhhhh!-DS3691 smacked Lycer- and Falcahhhhh-smacks him again.**

**Misty: I will do the disclaimer- Sage holds up cue card-DS3691 don't own anyone from InuYasha or Super Smash Bros. Melee. Also Wolfsbane, Zp, Sammie, Angel, Taila, and Black Dragon belong to WolfsbanesEgo.-Sage puts down card and runs to get in place for the story- Wait up Sage.**

**Attacks are in caps.**

**Smashers at War chapter 2: **

**Space Warriors**

_Zack 58 damage, 2 lives, 300 stamina points. Misty 90 damage, 2 lives, 300 stamina points. Zelda 67 damage, 2 lives, 300 stamina points. Ganondorf 157 damage, 2 lives, 290 stamina points. _The battle has been going on for about 15 minuets now. Ganondorf used Crazy Hand to make the item drop extremely fast. The majority of items though were bombs. Zelda used Naryu's Love to reflect the bombs that were thrown at her and did about 20 damage each time. Misty used her assassin agility to dodge each bomb. Zack used his staff in ax form to slice the bombs fuses out.

"We have to get the wire frames out of here" Lycer yelled to Gaia and Sage.

"I know, but how they just keep coming. Huh, get away GIANT!" Gaia yelled back. Her hand became the size of a giant's and destroyed the three frames coming at her.

"How about going to the source. CURSE!" Sage said quietly even though Titan heard him. His Curse attack put to sleep the five frames attacking him then blew them up.

"That is a good idea Sage." Sage looks at him weirdly before realizing what Titan meant. "If we destroy Master and Crazy hand the wire frames will vanish" Titan said while blasting one male wire frame with energy.

The wire frames were guarding the Final Destination field with there lives (literally so many were dieing with like one attack). Tean tried to fling a majority of the frames away, but nearly twice as many would appear when they left the ground. But when Tean did this the others could see Sheik using his chain on Ganon while Misty attacked with energy arrows. Zack was charging a spell; in fact it was the same spell from before, HOLY JUDGEMENT. That spell didn't do a lot of damage, but sent Ganon nearly of the field.

"Tell me how to get there brother other wise we might have to find a new idea. Also what if they are to powerful, those hands could then crush us… Zinthos Metrion Azarath" Tean said with absolutely -100 no hope in his voice. His backwards incantation flung 18 frames that were jumping up down into the ground.

"Do you always have to be negative Tean?" Sokan asked (Sokan finally spoke **:-**D). Then a couple higher level frames jumped Sokan. "Get off, or else you might die… THUNDER STORM!" (He is a weather mage) Sokan yelled blasting all of the frames off.

"Guys how about we concentrate here, huh hey watch it DANCING BLADE" Marth said to the intruders, and then killed four frames.

The battle was almost over now. Ganondorf had 1 life and he had so much food and damage that he has only a mere 50 stamina points, but no damage. Zack's spell worked, but because of the guard from Ganon it did ¼ damage it would have done. Sheik kept changing to put his full power to use. Misty kept on juggling Ganon with combo of FLOOD and GEYSER.

_GAME! _After that call the final destination field vanished and Ganon used his magic to collapse the inside of temple. Everyone got out alright, but now they had a new task, getting to Master and Crazy hand.

"Zack we need to get to a ship, now" Young Link told Zack.

"Ok why?" Zack said stupidly.

"Because we are going to stop Master and Crazy hand" Roy, who was now fully healed, said.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and myself will go and make sure Bowser is not setting a trap or something" Link said.

"Right" the demon knights said in unison.

"No. We might need the help and the demons have high status" Sokan said.

"Ummm Ok, where is the closest rocket launch place." Titan said like an idiot.

"Right here" Lycer said after scribing for the said location.

After a lot of fights and 5 hours of traveling the Knights and the 'intruders' made it to the docking bay that led to other worlds. They were going to sneak onto a ship, but when they got there… "Hey Zack! How did you get here?" a familiar female voice said. "Angel, Talia, Black Dragon what are you doing here!?" Zack said surprised to see his friends/ ex-sensei's (don't worry WolfsbanesEgo YOU are my sensei not your characters). "Wolfsbane came here acting crazy" ZP said from behind Young Link.

"Alright do you know where a vacant rocket is?" Roy asked Angel.

"Ya! We will show you, follow us." Angel said and ran towards a huge ship with a huge gun at the front and has a fox-like picture on it. (sound familiar people…if not it is coughfoxes shipcough)

"Did she slay something, or is she hyper?" Misty asked Talia.

"Don't know don't care" Talia responded. "Hey wait up Angel" ZP said ordering the others to follow as well. The met up with Angel and saw Wolfsbane attacking the ship among other things.

"She must be crazy if she is neck deep in anti-wolf bane" Titan said, "Huh… did she meet Ganondorf because only Ganon can give the ability to call Wire Frames". And then 1000 Frames attacked.

"Let us take care of it. Zack you and the others stop Wolfsbane and get on the ship" Sammie said.

"Right! Everyone get Wolfsbane…huh?" Zack said to his friends and the Knights when he got smacked by a sausage. "Mr. Game and Watch I presume the, Knights told me about you" Zack said to his attacker.

"Chuuuuuuuu!" "Pichuuuuu!" "Jigglypuff" "He is not alone weak one" Said Mewtwo, third in command, followed by the pokemon. As he said this Zack's eye twitched. 'He did not just call me that. I had plenty of that with my father. Those pokemon are going down' Zack thought to him self so only Mewtwo and Sokan could hear him. (brother mind link between Sokan and Zack and Mewtwo is psychic so he read Zack's mind)

"New plan, Knights help ZP. Misty, Sokan, Sage, and Moonlight with me. Everyone else follow regular plan" Zack ordered, and was about to back talk from Inuyasha and Kouga, but Zack started glowing with power. (don't call Zack weak or he **_WILL_** get you)

Moonlight shot arrows at the balloon pokemon, but got hit by Pichu before he shot the projectiles. Misty and Zack were fighting Mewtwo and were actually winning against the strong psychic. Sokan and Sage attacked random pokemon, except Mewtwo, or killing the (I am quoting what Lycer thinks of the frames) dirty bastards from hell. After awhile the weaker pokemon retreated and Misty and Zack were finishing Mewtwo off, or so they thought. When Misty attacked Mewtwo, he was saved by non-other than Wolfsbane.

"Move Wolfsbane I don't want to hurt you" Misty yelled at her werewolf friend.

"I…don't…care Misty" she yelled back and jumped Misty.

"Misty! Watch out she seems" Zack said, but paused when Misty was thrown into a nearby wall," stronger".

"Thanks for the tip Zack. How about you and the others take the pokemon I can deal with Wolfsbane" Misty said to Zack while changing to a werewolf. (Spheres are awesome. Ever sense I played ffx2 I have been obsessed with dress spheres and Misty has a werewolf and an assassin sphere).

Zack followed his orders and went back to attacking the one who called him weak. The Knights were almost done with the frames and Mr. Game and Watch was long gone. The weaker pokemon were retreating onto a teleport pad. Mewtwo got Zack back for the earlier beatings before getting hit by Zack's Photon Spray spell. All that was left was Wolfsbane.

"Misty how nice to see you again" the evil wolf said to her enemy.

"Shut up Wolfsbane, talking makes you sound stupid. Wait on second thought continue talking" Misty said back before charging an already charging Wolfsbane. Both wolf people attacked with extreme force. Misty had a slight advantage of agility sense she was an assassin, but Wolfsbane had her strength and quick attacks.

"ZP how can we stop Wolfsbane? Black Dragon can you use your missiles, or charged particle cannon?" Lyser asked the zoidian and zoid.

"Lycer that's a very stupid question that you know the answer to. Wolfsbane could suffer major damage, or Misty could die. You know that Misty is not strong against particle cannons!" Sokan told his green haired friend.

"I don't know, but we could get on the ship and Misty could catch up" Titan said.

At that point something shot Misty and made her spheres pop out of her dragon stone, making her look like Sango with the dress on. (Dragon spheres garment grid, communicator, and a database) The demon Knights ran to slow down Wolfsbane, but Bowser and Mewtwo appeared next to her.

"Good wolf now come we have many things to do" Ganondorf ordered his 'pet'

"Get away from her" Zack and Taila screamed while charging the dark lord. Tean used his illusionist powers to cast DELUGE. Titan, Moonlight, Gaia, and Lycer attacked with random ranged weapons. The others were about to attack when the attacks-and people- were sent flying by Bowser's SHELL SPIN. After recovering Zack saw Ganon, Wolfsbane, and Bowser leaving through a portal.

"What…do…we do know" Angel said sadly to see her friend leave with a dark lord.

"We leave, what is done is done we must move on" Tean said strictly.

"Tean apologize to Angel you meanie" Titan said acting like a 4-year-old.

"Titan, Tean, everyone we have to keep moving. ZP would you like to join us, or will go separately" Zack said contently.

"Sure why not the worst that can happen is that we die" she replied kind of darkly.

The group of twenty got on the ship and blasted off towards the depths of space. "Hey what planet is that" Young Link asked Roy. "The map says that it is Icicle Mountain" the red head responded. The friends all looked at it in awe as the ice was slowly becoming darker and lighter and so on.

"Hey look I'm sensing Wolfsbane nearby" Black Dragon said through the monitor's keyboard, "the signal is coming from Corneria, Lylat System".

"Right! Off we go to Corneria" Roy and Young Link yelled out-load.

Corneria, Lylat System (C,LS)

The group split up into three groups: Zack, Angel, Link, Lycer, Sammie, and Sesshomaru went to find Wolfsbane; Misty, Gaia, Talia, Zelda, Sage, Marth, and Kouga were looking for information about Master and/or Crazy Hand; Tean, Titan, Sokan, Young Link, ZP, Black Dragon, and Inuyasha were on the ship.

"What exactly are looking for the people are all looking at us like we are crazy" Sammie whined.

"How should I know I have never been here before" Link said back, "Sesshomaru what do you think?"

"…" "Look! It's Wolfsbane" Angel screamed only to get more attention from the crowd.

"Let's go. Move it people" Zack yelled only to be stared at then used his PHOTON SONG spell to force the crowd to move.

The group caught up with Wolfsbane and was greeted by two rows of laser. The attackers showed themselves then used SHADOW FOX and FALCO PHANTASM.

End-for now-

**DS3691- what do you think? Also I want a total of at least 8 reviews before updating.**

**Sokan- you do know that Wolfsbanesego is going to kill you for calling Wolfsbane Ganon's pet.**

**Everyone but DS3691 and Sokan- Can I watch!!!???**

**DS3691- ignoring that statement I was wondering something- 1) why do I have to write the stories; 2) I think I need a new symbol. My old story symbol is being used for my FFX/FFX2 story so if this chappie sucks send my a symbol that is round and has Al Bhed and English on it so that I can write better chappies in this story.**

**Titan Angel- why do you need a symbol? And you have to write the stories because you have the most issues –see settings go to Aki Taki- .**

**DS3691- review thank you time**

**Yue- thank you love of mine for getting in the review I asked you for.**

**Unknown- get a name or write something productive.**

**ShebytheDogDemonness- I very sorry about the mistake but I just guessed about how to spell the swords name. Also I will put in conflict just not right away.**

**Xaio23- no offense but 1) it is an Inuyasha Xover 2) Zack is my very first character I am never changing his name.**

**WolfsbanesEGO- yes Sabs I can spell curse words ok and time to mock her now- I knew you when you wee yourself –laughs evilly-.**


End file.
